Keeptra
Keeptra‏‎ Sentient Species native to the Small Magellanic Cloud First Contact in 5003 (OTT) - Joined the Union in 5018 (OTT) AL 8 TL before joining the Union TL A - Society as a whole now at TL 1 - Many indivduals comprehent TL 8 LSLD consumers, Carbon Based , NiOx - Breathers (with needs of a higher Oxygen level as standard) Contact was made in 5003 by a civilian explorer ship of Enroe Corp . Enroe Corp reported direct contact was accidently made. The Keeptra contacted easily understood the concept of visitors and offered to spread the news across their planet. It took only five years for the Keeptra to form a crude world government (council of regional leaders) and ask for Union Membership. The Keeptra spoke of previous visitors, and had stories and legends of abusive and unfriendly visitors. Their oral conveyed stories have lost much detail, but it appears the previous visitors might have been the Ence . 1 The original Keeptra civilization was still at Stone Age levels and they had little or no contact to other tribes and groups before Union contact. The leader council asked very wisely to give them time to develop. Much faster than on their own, but still in a pace that allows to develop a distinctive society. This was of course granted. Keeptra leaders do not send all of the young to Union School but only the brightest ones that manage to pass local schooling at top levels. Many of the Keeptra that gain Union Citizenship that way tend to leave their home word and join the Union Society and to be found anywhere within Union space. Union Facilities such as a Class C space port, the schools. shops, clinic etc are on a large island called "The Enclave". Tourists are not allowed to leave this island. Scholars, scientists and researchers are welcome to visit all of Keeptra Home (name of the world) But with a clear understanding not to push tech or cultural advances on the general population. Keeptra are biologically classified as Dragonites or warm blooded saurians. They are fierce predators and the general population prefers their food freshly killed. The Unionized Keeptra do eat meats, but usually raw and not cooked or fried. They have two sexes. The female lays one to two eggs that are fertilized by the male after it is laid. The female alone raises the hatchlings without interference or participation of the male. In most cases she doesn't even know who fertilized the eggs. The role of father is unknown. The female spends seven to eight years raising and feeding the hatchlings. The hatchlings are then raised by the local community group and the female either choses to enter society or lay new eggs ( A female lays 2-4 times in her life span) The life span for males is about 70 years while females live up to 100 years. Females are less intelligent and usually have no jobs that do not require simple physical labor. All art and literature as well as music (Songs) are created by the males. The males receive a rigid and harsh combat training once they reach they 12th year. Out of 100 hatchlings (male) only about 60 survive that training and only then are considered young Keeptra. 1 Several dead Ence remains have been found since and confirm this was indeed the case. Category:Sentient Species